Noche de Miedo
by Aixa.Uzumaki099
Summary: Ángeles, sus amigas y los ninjas celebrarán halloween de una manera muy divertida junto con dos invitados muy especiales (sé que ya pasó halloween pero aun asi aquí está)


**Noche de miedo**

Habían pasado meses desde que los ninjas del anime Naruto entraron al mundo real y empezaron a conocer las costumbres que Ángeles y sus amigas les enseñaron. Este mes les han enseñado todo lo que sabían sobre una fiesta llamada "Halloween" en la que; según entendieron, es una noche en la que sales disfrazado a pedir dulces. A ellos no les interesaba la idea de salir disfrazados así que optaron por la segunda opción que Ángeles les dio, quedarse en casa comiendo dulces y demás comida chatarra mientras veían películas de terror. Ya era 31 de octubre y era de noche y los ninjas a pesar de que se entretenían con las películas estaban muy aburridos, y a Ángeles se le ocurrió una fantástica idea.

**A-**¿Oigan ninjas les gustaría escuchar creepypastas?

**SU- **¿Qué son creepypastas?

**L- **Son solo historias tontas falsas de terror que son inventadas por ridículos frikis como Ángeles para desaburrirse intentando causar miedo en las personas que los lean.

**A-**No es cierto. No se sabe si las que les contaré son falsas o verdaderas Levita.

**D- **Haber ya dejen de pelear, escuchemos esas "creepypastas" para ver si realmente nos asustan hun.

**H- **¡Ja! A mí nada ni nadie me asusta así que sus intentos de querer asustarme son en vano.

**A-**_Ya lo veremos._ Bien como es su primer Halloween aquí y la primera vez que les hablo de creepypastas, les contaré dos de los creepypastas más famosos en todo el mundo.

**Z- **¿Y cuáles son esos dos creepypastas?

**A-**"Jeff the killer" y "Slenderman" –al decir esos nombres Misaki y Jane temblaron un poco de miedo mientras Levita la miraba aburrida y los ninjas algo confundidos.

**N- **¿Y esos dos quiénes son? No me suenan tan aterradores.

**Ki- **Sí más bien suenan a un par de ridículos que se la dedican a salir de parranda todas las noches.

**H- **Si eso es cierto que me inviten Jajaja. –y todos comenzaron a reírse del comentario de Hidan excepto Ángeles que los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

**P- **Está bien, está bien continúa con tus historias de terror, creepy o pasta o lo que sean.

**A-**Son "CREEPYPASTAS" y primero les contaré el creepypasta de Jeff the killer, espero esta noche no tengan miedo al dormir. –todos se reunieron alrededor de Ángeles sentándose en el suelo para escuchar sus relatos.

Jeff Woods tenía una vida de lo más normal junto con sus padres y su hermano mayor Liu, desde que se mudaron Jeff ah sentido extrañas sensaciones las cuales ignoraba, hasta que un día en el que él y Liu se iban para la escuela unos chicos; llamados Randy Troy y Keith, los atacaron a él y a su hermano y en el momento que Jeff se defendió de una manera que nunca lo hizo, sintió de nuevo esa sensación más fuerte que antes, agarró el cuchillo de uno de ellos y se lo clavó a otro y a los otros le dio golpes dejándolos en suelo agonizando. Al día siguiente los policías llegaron a su casa y le dijeron a la madre de Jeff que él y Liu son sospechosos de atacar a tres chicos en la parada de autobús y tenían planeado llevarse a Jeff, pero de la cocina sale Liu diciéndoles que él fue quien atacó a esos chicos intentado proteger a su hermano y que no se lo llevaran a la cárcel. Jeff quedó destrozado por dentro, se sintió miserable al ver cómo se llevaban a su hermano y sus padres lo miraban decepcionados y tristes, por su culpa se llevaron a Liu quien era completamente inocente y él era el culpable.

Un fin de semana en el que Jeff estaba de lo más tranquilo durmiendo en su cama llega su madre a decirle que se vista lo más elegante ya que irán a la fiesta de cumpleaños del niño vecino de junto que los invitó el primer día de la mudanza, Jeff no quería ir seguía triste por lo de Liu pero su madre lo obligó y a regañadientes se vistió con su polera blanca sus pantalones negros y sus tenis, al bajar sus padres le dijeron que esa no era ropa para una fiesta pero como se les hacía tarde decidieron dejarlo así. Al llegar a la fiesta Jeff se fue al patio donde se encontraban los demás niños que por cierto son todos más chicos que él, cuando por un momento él comenzó a divertirse, de la valla saltan Randy y sus amigos con la intención de vengarse de Jeff, Randy y Jeff comenzaron a pelear y los niños asustados corrieron hacia adentro con sus padres, los amigos de Randy los tenían a todos amenazados diciendo que no llamaran a la policía. Randy lo golpeó tanto en el rostro que se lo dejó cubierto de sangre, lo tiró a la cocina y le rompió una botella de vodka en la cabeza y luego lo llevó a la sala de estar donde comenzó a golpearlo y a burlarse de que gracias a él su hermano pasará un año en prisión, su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón. El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere. Todo el mundo está mirando a Jeff ahora. Los padres, los niños llorando, incluso Troy y Keith a pesar de que se rompen fácilmente con su mirada, ellos deciden apuntar sus armas hacia Jeff. Jeff al ver los cañones apuntando en él, corre hacia las escaleras mientras corre Troy y Keith abren fuego… cada disparo, perdido. Jeff sube corriendo las escaleras, oye a Troy y a Keith mientras lo persiguen al parecer ya dejaron escapar sus últimas rondas de balas. Jeff se mete en el baño, toma el estante de la toalla y lo arranca de la pared. Troy y Keith entran en el baño armados con cuchillos. Troy intenta apuñalar a Jeff, éste lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente en cara con el estante, Troy se queda todo tieso y ahora el único que queda es Keith. Él es más ágil que Troy, sin embargo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jeff dejó caer el cuchillo, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared. Lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar, Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó él con gran enfado.

-Lo gracioso…es que tú estás bañado en lejía –le mostró un encendedor, lo encendió y se lo tiró encima a Jeff.

Los que estaban abajo en la sala podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Jeff y luego lo vieron caer por las escaleras cubierto en llamas, Jeff solo los miró a todos y luego calló inconsciente. Al despertar descubrió que estaba en una camilla de hospital y cubierto de vendas, cuando llegaron sus padres a ver si había despertado y ver si estaba bien le dieron la noticia de que Liu podrá ser liberado cuando supieron que es inocente. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para que le retiraran las vendas a Jeff, sus padres y su hermano quedaron algo aterrados y asombrados por la nueva apariencia de Jeff, al darse cuenta de sus expresiones él corrió directo al baño y quedó igual de asombrado al ver su nuevo rostro, sus labios se quemados ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro, se sentía como una especie de cuero. Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo.

-Jeff, no está tan mal-

-¿No es tan malo? –Dijo Jeff – ¡Es perfecto! –Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida. Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban.

-Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! ¡Jajaja mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo! –No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente se rompió, su cordura. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían. Su familia preocupada por él decidieron llevárselo a casa, tomaron la ropa ahora limpia de la sangre de Jeff y se fueron del hospital. No sabían que esa sería su última noche con vida.

Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era. Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas.

-Jeff ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó su madre. Jeff la miró.

-No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre –la madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro.

-¡Jeff tus ojos! –sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no parpadeaba.

-No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... mi nuevo rostro –la madre de Jeff comenzó a retroceder lentamente al ver que su hijo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?-

-Si hijo –dijo su madre –Eres hermoso, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro –ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff –Mi amor, saca el arma que… -se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta con un cuchillo.

-Mami, me mintió –eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos.

Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu. Liu luchó constantemente para no ser presa de Jeff, pero fue en vano.

-Shhh –dijo Jeff –Solo tienes que ir a dormir –

Cuando Ángeles terminó de relatar la historia de Jeff the killer todos quedaron tan impactados y asustados que comenzaron a temblar un poco de miedo hasta casi abrazarse los unos a los otro, excepto Levita que estaba como si nada.

**A-**Y desde entonces la frase típica que suele encontrarse para saber que alguien fue víctima de Jeff the killer es "GO TO SLEEP" escrito con sangre usualmente.

**T- **A-ahora no creo que Tobi pueda dormir ya nunca jamás.

**SH-** Pe-pero no entiendo, si él amaba a su hermano… ¿por qué lo terminó matando?

**A-**Bueno como ya dije antes él perdió la cordura, estaba loco, hizo lo mismo que Hidan cuando enloqueció y mató a toda su aldea.

**H- **Eso tiene sentido, yo habría hecho lo mismo si fuera él. –todos miraron con mala cara a Hidan.

De repente se empezó a escuchar un viento muy fuerte que comenzó a mover las coplas de los árboles, de seguro se avecinaba una tormenta, eso los incomodó un poco por el sonido que provocaba pero les daba algo de tranquilidad saber que dentro de la casa estarían a salvo, hasta que de repente las luces comenzaron a titilar de una manera que podría casi asegurarse que se cortaría la luz, luego se escuchó un sonido de interferencia, voltearon en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido y descubrieron que era la televisión que sufría de la interferencia.

**A-**Parece que Slenderman está cerca de esta casa. –ese comentario de parte de Ángeles los hizo tensarse un poco.

**S- **¡Gulp! ¿Qui-quién es Slenderman? –preguntó Sasori mientras se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo.

**A-**Bueno, "El Hombre Delgado"; también conocido como Slenderman es un hombre esbelto que puede medir alrededor d metros de alto, vive en los bosques y es de pasearse cerca de los parques de juegos para niños aunque nunca nadie lo ve, ya sé lo que se están preguntando, se preguntan: "¿cómo es posible que con semejante estatura nadie sea capaz de verlo?" pues es que él se camuflajea entre los árboles ya que viste un traje negro pero siempre que se toma una fotografía en alguno de esos lugares aparece él por detrás, puedes reconocerlo fácilmente porque suele verse más alto que algunos árboles con su elegante traje…¡ah! Y que no tiene rostro.

**TODOS: **¡¿NO TIENE ROSTRO?!

**A-**No, no tiene ningún tipo de rasgo que cualquier humano común y corriente tenga, su piel es de un color completamente blanco y de su espalda puede sacar numerosos tentáculos que junto con su estatura puede confundirse a la perfección con los árboles, también los utiliza como armas para asesinar y torturar a sus víctimas. La mayoría de sus víctimas, son niños pequeños que él atrae de alguna manera hacia su bosque. Una vez que alguien entra a su bosque, nunca vuelve a salir… ¡jamás!

**T- **¿Qu-qué es lo que hace con los que se adentran en su bosque?

**A-**Nadie lo sabe. Algunos dicen que simplemente los mata, otros dicen que se los come, otros dicen que los teletransporta a una dimensión donde son torturados por él eternamente, y otros dicen que a los jóvenes los viola. –al decir eso a todos los presentes se les puso una cara de miedo y asco –Pero yo creo que lo último es totalmente mentira. Pero lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que todo el que entra nunca sale. A él no hay que molestarlo por nada del mundo, él es capaz de acecharte de tal manera que te volverá paranoico, te hará sentirte observado pero cuando quieras voltear para confirmarlo no verás nada, él te atormentará hasta en tus sueños, te hará tener las peores pesadillas, y cuando él lo desee te hará entrar en la espesura de su bosque donde le da fin a la vida de quien se atreva a entrar, pero hay algo que debes recordar si entras al bosque de Slenderman, nunca, por ningún motivo jamás, voltees atrás. Porque recuerda, él siempre está observando…

Todos los presentes que la escucharon relatar su historia estaban realmente asustados y temblando de miedo, excepto Levita, de nuevo.

**KH- **Bu-bueno…menos mal que no vivimos cerca del bosque.

**A-**Mi casa queda a una calle del bosque de la ciudad. –Todos la miraron y tragaron saliva muy nerviosos, excepto Levita. –Bien espero que les hayan gustado las historias, voy por algo de comer, contar historias de terror da hambre. –se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina.

**Ki- **O-oigan… ¿no creerán que ese Slenderman y Jeff the killer vengan a matarnos…o sí?

**L- **Ay claro que no, ni siquiera existen ese par de creaciones frikis, y aunque existieran ¿qué probabilidades existen de que entre millones y millones de personas en el mundo vengan hasta aquí a matarnos?

**J- **S-sí, es verdad, mi hermana tiene razón es posible que Ángeles solo intentara asustarnos. –con eso fue suficiente para que los demás pudieran estar tranquilos y relajados.

De repente Ángeles aparece en la sala, toma su chaqueta negra de cuero con capucha y su billetera y se dirige hacia la puerta. Los demás la miran algo confundidos.

**Ko- **¿Ángeles a dónde vas?

**A-**Me voy a la tienda, debo comprar algunas cosas. Vendré dentro de un rato así que no hagan desastres en mi ausencia. Por cierto… ¡cuidado, son Slenderman y Jeff the killer detrás de ustedes! –todos pegan un grito de terror pegando un salto, hasta algunos llegaron a caerse, cuando ella comenzó a reírse todos la miraron. – ¡jajajaja no puedo creer que se la creyeran jajajaja tendrían que haber visto sus caras fue muy gracioso! –ellos la miran muy enojados y ella solo se marcha. Al abrir la puerta notan que comenzó a llover y a refucilar.

**S- **Rayos está lloviendo, odio la lluvia.

**D- **Danna tú odias todo hun. –Sasori miró a Deidara con una mirada que daba miedo –No dije nada danna.

**SU- **Tranquilos no hay de qué preocuparse, mientras tengamos luz todo estará bien. –de repente se corta la luz y todos pegan un grito de miedo….excepto Levita.

**N- **¡Tenías que hablar no es cierto teme!

**M- **Ya tranquilo Naruto no nos pasará nada, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya verán que todo estará ben. –de repente se escucha el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose.

**Ko- **¿Qué...qué fue ese ruido? –dijo Konan mientras se iba acurrucando en los brazos de Pain.

**I-**¿Ha-habrá sido Jeff the killer? –dijo Itachi temblando de miedo y abrazando a su hermanito Sasuke mientras él lo abrazaba de igual manera.

**Ka- **O qui-quizá haya sido Slenderman. –dijo Kakuzu escondiéndose detrás del sofá.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos en la parte de arriba y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, fuera quien fuera se iba acercando cada vez más. Todos se encontraban inmóviles y temblando de miedo mientras Levita se manicuraba las uñas con expresión aburrida en el rostro. De repente vieron una figura entre las sombras bajar las escaleras, cuando bajó a la sala la luz de los relámpagos alumbró lo suficiente para poder verlo con claridad, cabello negro chamuscado, ojos enormes bordeados de negro, piel blanca, y una sonrisa tallada que cubría casi todo su rostro, vestía una sudadera blanca con manchas de sangre. Las chicas y los ninjas estaban realmente aterrados y petrificados del miedo, excepto Levita que se acercó al sujeto como si nada.

**L-** Ay por favor este no es Jeff the killer, es Ángeles haciendo un cosplay de él como hizo hace un año en una convención. Observen. –tomó el rostro de "Ángeles" y comenzó a toquetearlo intentando quitar el supuesto maquillaje, toqueteó la supuesta sonrisa falsa y al ver que eran verdaderas cicatrices y que toquetearlas demasiado provocaron que se abrieran y que sus manos quedaran manchadas de sangre la dejó helada.

Levita miró con miedo a aquel sujeto, comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia atrás junto con los demás y a cada paso que ella daba él se iba acercando más, y más, ¡y más! Hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de ellos. Cuando los tuvo lo bastante cerca sacó de su sudadera un cuchillo que estaba manchado con sangre y les dijo su típica frase:

-GO…TO…SLEEP –los chicos pegaron varios gritos de terror y salieron corriendo hacia afuera abriendo la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al patio delantero.

Salieron corriendo y gritando asustados mientras que el mismísimo Jeff the killer los estaba persiguiendo sin descanso bajo la lluvia. Corrieron hasta adentrarse en un parque de juegos para niños donde descansaron por unos minutos al haber perdido de vista al asesino psicópata de la sonrisa.

**J- **No puedo creerlo ¡Era el verdadero Jeff the killer! –gritaba Jane respirando agitadamente igual que los demás.

**Z**- **No puedo creer que ese asesino lunático sea real. **Pensaba que solo eran puros cuentos de Ángeles para asustarnos.

**M- **Sí… ¡un minuto! –Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Misaki –Si Jeff the killer es real…eso quiere decir que…Slenderman también… –todos tragaron saliva poniéndose nerviosos.

De repente el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, las hamacas se movían de atrás para adelante, los sube y baja comenzaron a chocar contra el suelo haciendo mucho ruido y el viento sonaba cada vez más fuerte que junto con el sonido de la lluvia que caía fuertemente podía dejar sordo a cualquiera. De repente sintieron la extraña sensación de que alguien o algo los observaba, con movimientos mecánicos se voltearon hacia atrás y al ver a nada más y nada menos que Slenderman junto con Jeff the killer detrás de ellos sintieron que casi les daban cinco paros cardíacos a cada uno. Pegaron unos tremendos gritos de terror cuando Slender se acercaba a ellos con varios tentáculos saliendo de su espalda y Jeff the killer con su cuchillo preparado, no lo pensaron dos veces y todos se echaron a correr por todos lados. Corrieron durante varias horas y en todo ese tiempo no dejaron de ser perseguidos por Slenderman que aparecía de la nada frente a ellos y les hacía cambiar de dirección y de Jeff the killer que los perseguía mientras se reía de una forma psicópata y escalofriante. Cuando llegaron a un callejón oscuro vieron las sombras de ellos dos acercarse, cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor pero luego de unos minutos nada sucedió, abrieron lentamente los ojos y solo se encontraron con un muñeco con una gabardina blanca y una peluca negra con una cara divertida con una sonrisa muy grande dibujada y un espantapájaros con un nabo enorme como cabeza de color blanco vestido con un traje negro. Todos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos ¿solo fue un sueño o algo así? Después de salir de ese callejón dejó de llover y se encontraron con Ángeles con una bolsa de compras y se dirigieron a casa.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DE HALLOWEEN:**

En una fuente de sodas se encontraban las amigas de Ángeles y los ninjas hablando de lo de anoche mientras Ángeles estaba comprándose unas golosinas.

**N- **¿Oigan y qué creen que fue lo de anoche?

**KH- **Pues la única razón lógica que se me ocurre es que tuvimos tanto miedo por las historias de Ángeles que nos contó anoche que empezamos a imaginarnos todo eso por dejarnos llevar por el miedo y por el hecho de que era Halloween.

**L- **Que miedosos son, deberían ser como yo que no me asusté en toda la noche. Esos "creepypastas" no son reales. –todos miraron mal a Levita pero a ella le dio igual, de repente ven pasar varios autos de policías.

**Ka- **¿Por qué hay tantos autos de policías?

**P- **Ni idea. –deciden preguntárselo a Ángeles cuando la ven salir comiendo unas golosinas.

**SH- **¿Ángeles por qué pasan tantos autos de policías?

**A-**Por esto. –Ella muestra un diario que estaba leyendo y les mostró la foto de un asesinato –Dice que anoche se cometió un asesinato de una familia de seis personas y que en todas habitaciones se encontraron en las paredes escrito con sangre las palabras "GO TO SLEEP". –todos tragaron saliva poniéndose muy pálidos –Y miren esta fotografía, la tomaron para un concurso de mejor fotografía, es la foto de un bosque con varias personas y miren quién se ve detrás de ellos. –ellos fijaron su vista en la foto que ella les señalaba y lo que vieron los dejó más pálidos que antes.

Detrás de las personas que estaban pasando el rato en el bosque entre los árboles, se veía una figura alta vestida con un traje elegante de color negro, pero lo que más les llamó la atención y los petrificó fue que esa figura no tenía cara y su cabeza era completamente blanca. La fotografía del bosque más la del asesinato los dejó a todos tan sorprendidos y asustados que pegaron un grito y salieron corriendo dejando sola a Ángeles.

**A-**¿Y a estos qué bicho les picó? –los miró correr durante un momento y luego sonrió y se fue.

Se fue caminando de lo más tranquila en dirección contraria de sus amigos y se encaminó directo al bosque donde quedó de verse con otros dos amigos suyos. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y luego gritó.

**A-**¡Oigan ya pueden salir no hay nadie! –gritó Ángeles y de entre los árboles salieron los mismísimos Slenderman y Jeff the killer.

**S-** ¿Funcionó? Creo que se quedaron traumatizados Ángeles.

**A-**Estuvieron estupendos chicos, quedaron tan asustados que de seguro no podrán dormir ya nunca jamás Jajaja.

**J-** Debo admitirlo Ángeles, este fue el mejor Halloween que eh tenido. Si quieres salir con nosotros alguna vez para divertirte y/o matar eres bienvenida.

**A-**Gracias Jeff pero mejor no, debo encargarme de cuidar a esos ninjas en mi casa y pagarles las citas con la psicóloga a mis amigas.

**S- **Al menos logramos asustar a tu amiga, esa la que no creía que existíamos y estuvo toda la noche haciéndose la valiente.

**A-**Sí y les agradezco por eso, tengan aquí tienen sus pagas por ayudarme a espantarlos anoche. –dijo Ángeles con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su mochila un kit de cuchillos nuevos para Jeff y un nuevo traje de color azul oscuro para salir a fiestas para Slender.

**J- **¡WOW! ¡Genial! Gracias Ángeles.

**S- **Gracias Ángeles.

**A-**No hay de qué después de todo yo cumplo mis promesas con mis amigos. Bueno será mejor volver, de seguro ellos están escondidos debajo de alguna cama con miedo a salir. –dijo ella con la misma sonrisa mientras se iba alejando.

**J- **¡Si nos necesitas para otra noche de esas solo debes llamarnos al número que te dimos ¿sí?!

**S- **¡También si quieres puedes venir a visitarnos y quedarte a pasar el rato!

**A-**¡Claro gracias! ¡Adiós amigos los veré pronto y salúdenme a los demás creepypastas!

**J/S- **¡Claro! Ha sido una buena noche ¿no crees Jeff?

**J- **Sí, ¿quién diría que al intentar matar a una simple niña terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en amigos?

**S- **Sí, bueno lo mejor será volver a casa.

**J- **Sí mejor vamos. –y se fueron juntos a casa a intentar descansar después de la gran noche de Halloween que tuvieron con Ángeles y sus amigos a los que casi traumatizaron.

**FIN**

**(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")-(")°-°(")**

**X: Bien eso fue todo por hoy mis estúpidos y sensuales lectores, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que disfruten de Halloween. –Aparecen Jeff y Slenderman en el escenario – ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?**

**J: Vinimos en lugar de tus amigos porque quedaron muy asustados, mira. –señala a un lugar y se ven a todos los del fic temblando del miedo.**

**X: Pobrecitos. ¡Bueno da igual! ¿Y qué les pareció este one-shot chicos?**

**S: Estuvo genial, me divertí mucho como invitado especial. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos la próxima vez.**

**X: ¡Claro que si mi querido amigo Slendy! ¿Y tú Jeff?**

**J: Yo quería un taco.**

**S/X: ¬¬**

**J: ¿Qué? Es la verdad, yo quiero comer tacos.**

**X: Ok como sea, bueno por hoy nos despedimos.**

**S: Always watching no eyes y…**

**J: GO TO SLEEP y…**

**X: Y recuerden que por ningún motivo jamás miren hacia atrás, ¿quién sabe lo que haya detrás de ustedes?, ¡adiós y que tengan un muy aterrador Halloween!**


End file.
